GordonWaffle &MrBlik meet ArnoldSpongeBob&Otto2
by nicktoons841
Summary: The sequel to Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik meet Arnold, SpongeBob and Otto. The six get trapped into the Eds' world. Will they survive, or will something bad happen along the way? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any show here, just the plot. You can write flames, but not so much, PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Whole Other Beginning

In the cat brothers' mansion, Blik, Waffle, and Gordon were looking at their portal they made.

Gordon: I'm sure glad we fixed it.

Blik: Yeah.

Waffle: I have an idea, let's meet them again!

Blik: Them? You mean (takes big breath) Otto, Reggie, Twister, Sam, Patrick, Sandy, SpongeBob, Gerald, Arnold, and Helga?

Waffle: Yes.

Blik: No way!

Gordon: Oh, Blik! It'll be nice!

Waffle: (begging) Please?

Mr. Blik: Well...alright. But just this once!

Gordon turned on the portal and Blik went into Ocean Shores, Waffle went into Bikini Bottom, and Gordon went into Hillwood City. In Ocean Shores, the Rocket gang were very, very bored on the beach.

Otto: Man, this stinks! Even at the beach, nothing!

Twister: I know, look at those waves. They're so corny.

Suddenly, Mr. Blik appears from the portal.

Blik: Otto! And the rest of your people.

Otto: Blik! Sus'up!

Sam: (to Twist) Hey, I thought you told me it was all a dream!

Twister: I thought so too. (Reggie rolled her eyes, and Otto and Blik smack their heads)

Reggie: Where are the rest of your brothers?

Mr. Blik: Waffle is in Bikini Bottom and Gordon is in Hillwood City.

Otto: (thinking, sarcastic) _Great, another bump into SpongeBob._

Reggie: I heard that!

Otto: What did I say?

Suddenly, a vortex sucked Otto and Blik.

Twister: Oh, no! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom, Waffle (who's wearing his water helmet) caught up with SpongeBob and friends.

Patrick: New best pal, you're back!

Waffle: Splee!

Sandy: What you're doing here?

Waffle: Wanna see you guys again.

SpongeBob: Man, that's great!

Waffle: Yeah, I know. I know.

The same colored vortex sucked in SpongeBob and Waffle.

Sandy: What the name of Texas was that?

We cut into Arnold's house. Gerald, Arnold, and Helga are inside. Then, Gordon appears.

Gordon: Hi there!

Helga: Hey, it's the cat that talks funny. (chuckles a bit and makes Gordon frown)

Arnold: Helga, it's Gordon.

Gerald: Yeah, with the cats and the worlds and shadows? Good times, good times.

The same vortex from before sucked in Arnold and Gordon.

Helga: Now that was unexpected.

Meanwhile, in Peach Creek, where the Eds lived, Double D/Edd was done with his portal, but nothing worked.

Eddy: Hey, what's with the holdup?

Ed: I think it's broke.

Edd: Well, I tried.

Eddy: What a waste of time! We could be scamming for jawbreakers, but no!

Ed: Aww. I wanted to see the giant monkeys!

The portal spits out Mr. Blik, Otto, SpongeBob, Waffle, Arnold, and Gordon and they land on Ed, Eddy and Eddy.

Otto: Hey, where are we?

Blik: Don't know. Never seen anything like this before.

Waffle: Ooh. Look how wobbly I am.

Arnold: (sarcastic) That's nice, Waffle.

Eddy: (mumbled) Hey, can you people get off us? I think I see someone's butt.

SpongeBob: Um, sorry.

The six get off the other three boys. The groups look at each other's groups oddly.

* * *

Sorry I gotta stop here, but I'm running out of time! I usually write these stories in this type of way every once in a while, so get used to it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In The Newer World

Eddy: Hey, how did you people get into this place!

Edd: Eddy, maybe there's a logical explanation for all this.

SpongeBob: Yeah, what he said.

Ed: Eek! A talking sponge!

Eddy: Oh, please, Ed! That's the fakest costume I've ever seen!

SpongeBob: But I'm not fake!

Otto: I thought you were. (Arnold hits him on the shoulder) Ow!

Blik: Ha!

Edd: What an weird...thing.

Ed: I know where this is going! People and animals from other universes came from our portal! Like like (pulls out a comic book) Like in 'Worlds Collide 4'!

Waffle: Sounds right to me.

Mr. Blik: Are you kidding? (hits Ed with a stick, Eddy laughs)

Eddy: That's a classic!

Blik: Yeah, I know.

Arnold: Just who are you people?

Edd: I'm Double D, as people say so. That's Ed and Eddy.

Gordon: Sounds like you have the same names...almost.

SpongeBob: Hi! I'm SpongeBob! That's Arnold, Gordon, Blik, and Waffle.

Blik: That's _Mr._Blik to you!

Otto: And Otto, too!

Eddy: Say do you people have any money?

Waffle: We have lots of money from our mansion. (Blik hits him like Arnold did)

SpongeBob: (pointing to the cats) But they're the ones that have the money!

Eddy: Gimme, gimme, gimme! (goes inside the portal that leads to Bakersfield)

Waffle: That went well.

Blik: I'm going in after him!

Otto: I'm coming too, dude!

Mr. Blik: Oh, no! It's _my_ money, so I'm the only one who's going in after him! (leaves into the portal)

Otto: Whatever.

Edd: I think you people would like it in Peach Creek.

Ed: Hey, wanna see my dirty pair of socks?

Edd: Ed, no! Anything but that!

Spongebob: Oh, how bad can it be?

Ed pulls out a pair of dirty, old smelly socks which reeks Edd's place.

Ed: These have been around since the dawn of time.

SpongeBob: (nose plugged) OK, I see your point!

Arnold: Just put them back!

Ed puts back the socks. Meanwhile, in the space ship, Mr. Sin gathers Plankton, Wolfgang, Tad and Lars and explains to them what's happened to them and why they were here.

Sin: So, you people get the plan?

Rest: Yes.

Mr. Sin: Excellent! (laughs evilly as others join in) Stop it! (Mr. Sin then laughs by himself only)

* * *

Sorry this is short. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twister, Reggie, Sam, Patrick, Sandy, Gerald and Helga were waiting in the mansion.

Helga: Ok, why are we here?

Twister: I don't know, I thought you knew.

Sandy: Ain't it weird that our friends including Blik, Waffle, and Gordon are missing and we landed here?

Patrick: Yeah...so what's your point?

Gerald: (sighs) I wish something cool will happen.

As if Gerald's wish was granted, a portal pops out and Eddy runs up to the group.

Eddy: Have you guys seen a whole bunch of money? Like millions?

Reggie: We don't know.

Patrick: Top left room, bottom shelf, and third room.

Eddy: Thanks. (runs away to find the money)

Sam: (to Patrick) How did you know all that?

Patrick: I just found this card saying where the money is held. (holds up a white card saying where most of the money is) See?

Then, Mr. Blik appears from the portal.

Blik: Have you guys seen a twelve year old? Three locks of hair? Coming this way?

Patrick: Yeah, I just gave him these directions on this card to where the money is.

Blik: Give me that! (snatches card from Patrick and leaves)

Helga: You know, now that I think of it, we could find that money too!

Reggie: Yeah, we can have thousands of dollars!

Sandy: Then what are we waiting for? Let's follow them!

So, they follow Mr. Blik and Eddy to the money. Back in Peach Creek,...everyone is outside. Double D is taking exams of SpongeBob (more like asking questions)

Edd: So, What are you species like?

SpongeBob: Just spongy I guess.

Ed: (scared) Like a sponge bath?

SpongeBob: Um, not really.

Kevin and Nazz walk up to them.

Kevin: What are you dorks doing? And who are your new friends? Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?

Ed: No, Kevin! They're real! (points to Gordon, Waffle, and SpongeBob)

Nazz: Hey, where's Eddy?

Waffle: He's in Bakersfield looking for the money.

Nazz and Kevin stare at him as they don't believe a word he said.

Nazz: (unsure) Right.

Kevin: So, are you guys coming?

Arnold: To what?

Kevin: The new skateboarding park across town. Anyone who's anyone is gonna be there.

Nazz: And Kevin is gonna ride the biggest and hugest one there.

Kevin: Yep, that's right. And I'm gonna win the first contest there. Unless, you guys are too chicken to come. (laughs)

Otto: How about this? A little bet?

Kevin: What bet? Don't tell me it's a scam.

Otto: No scam. Just a bet. If I make it down the biggest and hugest part there at the Skateboard park, alive, I win and get all the money you have.

Kevin: If you're up for a challenge then. And if I win and you lose, you have to say you're the biggest dork in town, next to Eddy and give me all your money!

Otto: Fine then!

Kevin: Fine! (both shake hands on it) How about I give you a headstart on the track?

Otto: No way! We're gonna do this the way!

Kevin: The way?

Otto: _The _way.

Kevin: OK, then. Just wait until I kick your butt. (he and Nazz about to leave, laughing) See you around, dorks! (leave the scene still chuckling)

Edd: Wow? Can you really skateboard?

Otto: Of course I can. It'll be easy.

Ed: Normally I wouldn't think of this, but what if we have the other kids bet on Otto and if he wins, we'll have lots and lots of money!

Edd: Ed, you used your brain!

Waffle: Yeah, for once.

SpongeBob: Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!

Arnold: (sighs) I'm gonna regret this in a way.

Sorry I didn't update on this in a long time! I hope this was a good chapter. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eddy reaches to the room. He gazes at it for a moment and then opens the door. Inside, the room shimmers with a golden light as Eddy goes in. The room he's in only has a safe and only a safe.

Eddy: Wow...but what's the combination? Darn!

Voice: I think you'll know.

Eddy turns around and sees Mr. Blik, a bit upset. Eddy looks at him nervously and sweating.

Eddy: (nervously) Um, hi Blik. (chuckling) Not gonna found out the safe combo or something.

Blik: Aha ha! I knew it! When I send you back into my world, you'll never...

Helga: (interrupts) Hey, there they are!

Helga, Gerald, Patrick, Sandy, Reggie, Twister and Sam come in like an angry mob demanding for money. They are also carrying pitchforks, sticks with fire in top, etc.

Blik: (to himself) Oy vey, what now?

Twister: Okay, hand over the money and no one gets hurt.

Blik: Oh please! You people don't even know the combination. To open the safe up. And I'm the only person that knows it.

Gerald: And that is...

Mr. Blik: I'm not telling you! It's "I'm rich, fabulous, and handsome".

Robot voice from safe: Congrats. Safe now open.

Realizing what Blik has done, tries to close the door. But the door slams him and all the kids take whatever how much they can get and storm out of the room. The safe door closes leaving a very frustrated, messed up, Mr. Blik.

Blik: WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE KIDS, THEY'LL BE DEAD!

In Peach Creek, Ed and Double D are selling tickets to all the kids to bet on Otto.

Rolf: Yes, I would like to see the new tan boy kick butt. (puts in the quarter on a jar that Double D is holding for 25 cents)

Double D: Thank you very much.

Sarah: This better be good, OR ELSE!

Ed: Don't worry little sister, it will.

Sarah: (puts in a quarter) Yeah, whatever. Come on Jimmy. (grabs Jimmy along)

Jimmy: Coming Sarah.

Double D: (to Ed) I'm sure by the end of the day, we'll be rich!

Eddy: You said it.

Ed and Double D turn around and find Eddy in a red wheelbarrow full of money.

Ed: Wow Eddy, where did you get that from?

Eddy: Easy. I went into Bakersfield, went into the mansion, got the money, and finally went back to here. You can imagine how much money the cat had! Heck, other kids were grabbing at it too.

When Arnold and SpongeBob heard about the last thing Eddy said, they go up to the three.

Arnold: Wait, did you run into a girl with a unibrow, a tall haired boy?

SpongeBob: And also a squirrel, a starfish, and three other kids that contains the love of my life?

While SpongeBob says this, hearts appear in his eyes, thomping.

Eddy: Uh, yeah. Are you talking about the tan girl or the squirrel?

SpongeBob: The tan girl.

Eddy: Oh yeah...'cause I thought the squirrel and you would make a pretty good couple! (laughs while SpongeBob glares at him) I kill me.

Ed: That reminds me. We have to show you somethin' Eddy.

Nearby was the new skateboard park. All the kids (expect of Kevin who's already inside with Otto) are watching the two doing their bet.

Eddy: What's going on? I didn't know we had a skateboard park.

Gordon: Aye, you didn't. It's brand new.

Waffle: And Kevin's betting Otto to a skateboard competition.

Eddy: (glups)

Double D: Don't worry, Otto said he's really great at this game.

Ed: (to Gordon and Waffle) How did you guys get here so fast?

-----

Kevin: (to Otto) So you're ready?

Otto: Yeah, I'm ready.

Kevin: Let's do it.

Kevin preforms some tricks on a little ramp, compared to the others. The kids from the fence cheer him. Rolf holds up a card that says 9.9.

Otto: (scoffs) That's baby stuff. Now watch this.

Otto preforms even greater and better tricks, he doesn't even fall off. The kids cheer even more. Rolf is holding up a card that says 10. Round 2.

On a bigger ramp, Kevin does his moves again but then falls off. The kids don't cheer much and Rolf hold up a card that says 9.4. Then Otto does his moves, old and new tricks, making the kids cheer. However he loses his balance too and falls off. The kids stop cheering at once and Rolf gives him a 9.6.

Now, onto Round 3...the steepest, tallest, highest ramp. Kevin looks amazed as Otto looks a bit nervous.

Kevin: What's the matter? You scared?

Otto: Me? I'm afraid of nothing!

Kevin: Whatever you say. (chuckles)

------------------------

Can Otto make it through? Find out in the next chapter! Please R&R, Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Otto: So we're supposed to...

Kevin: Yep. I knew it.

Otto: Knew what?

Kevin: You were gonna be scared.

Otto: Scared?

Kevin: It's that obvious! Guess it's time to forfeit them. (laughs)

Otto: No way! Like I said, I'm afraid of nothing!

Kevin: Then you first.

Otto gulped. He took his board and slid down on the ramp.

Kevin: Wow, the guy's good.

Everyone is watching him. Then the kids cheer.

Double D: (alarmed) Oh my...

Eddy: Lighten up, sock head. Like you said, he'll be fine.

Gordon: Aye, but...

Eddy: (snaps) But nothing!

Meanwhile, Helga and Gerald return to Hillwood City to count up their money. They are both on the phone.

Helga: So, how much money do you have?

Gerald: (done counting) 2, 956 solid bucks!

Helga: Ha! 3,000!

Gerald: Darn. Well, I better put my money away before my siblings get to it.

Helga: The greatness of being...oh yeah. _Olga._

Both of them put their money away in a safe place. After that they return to the phone.

Gerald: Hey, do you think we should find Arnold?

Helga: Oh please! I bet football head is in his room! (hangs up)

Gerald: Uh, Helga? (waits a moment then hangs up) Whatever. (leaves)

Back with Helga, she opens up her closet revealing a sculpture of Arnold she made (mostly out of prechewed gum).

Helga: Oh, Arnold. What a nerd. What a goof. What a nincompoop. And yet...(takes out her locket) I love you. How you're always nice to everyone. How you don't judge people. Oh, Arnold, I wanna marry you for the love of crud! However...I don't have the heart to tell you. But I vow, one day, I'll tell you my truth and marry you!

Voice: Um, Helga?

Then Reggie opened the door. Sandy was beside her. They both came in.

Helga: What are you guys doing here? You guys...

Sandy: (cuts her off) We heard every single word. You love Arnold, don't you?

-----

Otto keeps going faster and faster on his skateboard.

Otto: WAHOO!!! This is awesome!

However, Otto is going way to fast. The kids stop cheering at this as they are shocked.

Jimmy: The guy is gonna get hurt!

Nazz: And he's still going. (goes up to Double D) Double D, do something!

Eddy: Relax, he'll be fine. I hope.

Double D: Exactly, Eddy, the...

Then Eddy covers his mouth. Nazz gives an awkward look as Eddy smiles at her. He lets go when Double D was done.

Double D: ...panic!

Back with Otto, he is going to fast, but doesn't care about it until he sees the bottom of the ramp.

Otto: Uh oh.

When he hits the bottom, stars appear on the screen, meaning he's hurt. He wakes up to see all the kids in Peach Creek around him.

Sarah: Hey, the guys alive!

Jimmy: Oh goody.

Rolf: That was...bad. Very bad.

Otto: Ow, what happened?

Double D: You hit yourself. Luckily you didn't fracture any part of your bones.

Kevin: (comes by) Ha! What a dork! I made it and I don't have a scratch on me.

Ed: But you didn't go yet.

Eddy: Yeah!

Then Kevin started to sweat. Silence grew longer. The world evolving around him was weak. Finally, he said...

Kevin: Fine! I quit! I am a dork! (cries as he runs away)

Double D: Then the winner is...Otto Rocket by forfeit!

Then all the kids cheer. Nazz kisses Otto's cheek.

Nazz: What a hunk. (Otto blushes)

Eddy: And check out all the money I have!

-----

Helga: Wait, how did you guys know...

Reggie: Hello, we heard you ever since we came into here. Fortunately, your parents didn't seem to notice.

Sandy: We were done counting our money. We were wondering about you.

Helga: ...ok! You know my secret! I am in love with Arnold! I've been in love with him since preschool!

Reggie: Relax. We're friends now. We'll keep your secret.

Helga: You...you guys will?

Sandy: Well of course. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

Suddenly a shadow from behind kidnaps the girls. They scream from the attack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile in Sam's garage, he brought over Gerald, Twister, and Patrick. The sea creatures are wearing water helmets, too.

Gerald: Okay, why are we here?

Patrick: (stupidly) I want ice cream!

Twister: Dude, there isn't any ice cream! Expect for Freezy Freezies. Want one? (holds one out for him)

Patrick: Ok! (takes it and bites on it, then spits out the plastic)

Sam: Alright, the reason that I brought all you guys is because...

Gerald: This is gonna take a while?

Sam: Uh, no. Because I haven't seen Reggie in a while.

Twister: Well she did say something about going to Hillwood City...

Patrick: And the girls must have been kidnapped!

Gerald: Patrick, please! If I had a dime for every time I heard that, I would be rich by now. In fact, I am thanks to that mansion crisis.

Twister: Yeah, that was awesome!

Sam: Indeed that was, anyway...

Three shadows from behind take the four away as they scream too.

Back in Peach Creek...

Otto: So what do we do now?

SpongeBob: I don't know. I bored.

Ed: Well, we can watch scary movies all day long...

Eddy: Or spend this money all on jewbreakers...

Gordon: Or find Mr. Blik and return the money to him. (everyone stares at him) What?

Eddy: Oh, come on! Hey, I have an idea!

Double D: Does this have to do with the Kanker sisters?

Ed: Kankers? Noooooo!!!

Arnold: Um, who are the Kanker sisters?

Eddy: They're like the evil in this town. Try to do everything their way to get what they want. Even us, but that's another story. And that's why you should never ever go near the trailer park. Because they are always there thinking of a plan. An evil plan.

Ed: Just like in 'Girls are Monsters' magazine!

Double D: (to Ed) You read magazines?

Ed: Sometimes.

Otto: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Waffle: Splee!

SpongeBob: Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

Eddy: Yeah, the sponge is right for once.

SpongeBob: Yeah...(soon realizes what he said) Hey!

Otto: Oh well, see you guys later! (leaves)

Waffle: Hey, wait for me! (follows him)

Gordon: Otto, Waffle, come back! Too late.

Arnold: Looks like we have to get them.

Eddy: Oh no! There is no way I'm coming along!

Double D: Whatever you say, Eddy.

The rest but Eddy leave. Then he thought for a moment and decided.

Eddy: (to himself) I'm gonna regret this. (follows the rest)

Meanwhile, Sam, Gerald, Patrick, and Twister find themselves in an familiar cage.

Sam: Hey, where are we now?

Gerald: And why does this place look familiar?

Twister: (pointing) Hey, there's Reggie and the rest!

Yes, in another cage, are Reggie, Helga, and Sandy.

Sandy: What the...

Helga: Man. First we're talking, next we land up in here.

Reggie: This is not good.

Mr. Blik: (in another cage) Tell me about it. That reminds me...YOU ALL OWE ME BACK MY MONEY!

Helga: There's no time for that! We have to get outta here!

Then they hear voices, evilly laughing. It came from Lars, Wolfgang, Plankton, and the Chumpy Chumps.

Wolfgang: Man, our plan is full proof!

Lars: Yeah! With their friends locked up, Sin will be proud.

Tad: Luckily he reminded us.

Plankton: Can't things get any better?

Then Mr. Sin comes out.

Mr. Sin: A new world has been unleashed.

Plankton: What can I tell you?

Luther: Uh, what new world?

Mr. Sin: Peach Creek.


	7. Chapter 7

uChapter 7/u

Back in Peach Creek, the boys finally made it to the trailer park.

Otto: Where are the so called girls?

Ed: (pointing nervously) In that one.

Double D: You know, maybe this is a bad idea...

Eddy: Yeah, let's go back for once!

Otto: Heck no! (goes to the back of the trailer Ed pointed at)

Gordon: That is one determined kid.

SpongeBob: Yeah, but the bad kind.

Otto sees the Kanker sisters, fighting about something.

May: No! It's mine!

Marie: Forget it! It's mine!

Lee: Hold up girls! After all, it is one of a kind. (holds a jawbreaker up) The biggest, hugest, jawbreaker in all the land!

Marie: Yeah, when those Eds weren't looking, we took all their money!

Otto: (peaking from window; under breath) Those girls...

Lee: Hey! Did you girls hear anything? (May and Marie nod their heads) I thought I did!

Otto: (opens the door and knocks it down) Hey! Drop the jawbreaker or else!

The sisters stare at him and laugh.

Marie: Hey, aren't you the guy who challenged Kevin and...won? (the girls look at each other)

May: It is that guy!

Lee: Get him!

Otto: Uh oh.

The others are watching this from behind happen. The KS, for short, attack Otto under a cloud of smoke, which most cartoons use.

Later, May, Marie, and Lee have Otto tied up.

Marie: (to Otto) So, you thought you can get away, eh?

Otto: Not a clue! Now let me out!

Lee: Why? Do you know what we do to handsome guys like you?

Otto: N...(confused) Handsome???

May: Pucker up! (the KS laugh evilly as they put on lipstick)

Double D: (seeing this, to rest) Oh no! They're gonna kiss him to death!

Ed: A guy's worst nightmare!

Eddy: So, let him suffer. He disobeyed us anyway.

Gordon: Eddy! Even though he did, we must save him.

Eddy: Why?

Waffle: We can use you to replace Otto.

Eddy: (blinks) Fine, let's save him.

SpongeBob: Yeah!

Back with the Kanker Sisters, they are about to kiss Otto until...

Arnold: (only heard) Over here!

The girls turn around and see Waffle, SpongeBob, Ed, Double D, Eddy and Arnold ready to fight.

Marie: Well well well...well. If it isn't the Eds with some friends?

Arnold: Put the guy down!

SpongeBob: (to Arnold) Um...isn't he tied up?

Arnold: It's a figure of speech.

SpongeBob: Oh.

Lee: Girls, let's get them!

Eddy: (to Ed) Now remember Ed, what we did last week.

Then Ed starts to act like a bull and snorts. The girls stopped to see he was doing, until it was too late.

May: RUN FOR IT!!

Oh well. Ed rams into the Kanker Sisters, knocking them down. In the meantime, the cats and Arnold were trying to get Otto free.

Otto: Hurry up!

Gordon: We're doing the best we can!

Double D: (to Eddy) Eddy, come on! (sees Eddy isn't paying attention) Eddy. Ed...

Double D sees what he's staring at. The jawbreaker, unharmed and not eaten yet. Eddy's mouth, drooling like a waterfall. His eyes big and wide like the state of Texas.

Eddy: amazed Holy...

Double D: Eddy! We gotta go!

SpongeBob: (to Double D) What's Eddy staring...(sees the jawbreaker, also amazed as Eddy) Ooh...

Double D: (groans) There's no time for this! (tries to pull them away at once)

Otto: (after getting out) Finally, I'm free.

Arnold: Great, let's go.

Waffle: Go!

Lee: (gets up) Get them, again!

They charged at Ed and knock him down this time, unconscious. Waffle tries to take him away, but the sisters see him. Then Waffle does a couple of karate moves and drags Ed away a lot better.

Eddy gets out of Double D's grasp and grabs the jawbreaker, but SB does too.

Eddy: Let go, Bob!

SpongeBob: But I want it!

Eddy: But I saw it first!

SpongeBob: (points behind him) Look, money!

Eddy: Where? (turns around; when turning back, he sees no jawbreaker or SpongeBob) Dang it!

The guys get out of trailer and run into the woods.

Double D: That was too close!

Ed: Hey, why is SpongeBob 40 times his size?

The boys look up and see the sponge shaped like a sphere.

Gordon: Spit it out, lad.

Then SpongeBob slowly takes the jawbreaker out of his mouth. There's saliva all over it.

Arnold: (disgusted) I'm not eating that.

Waffle: I am!

Eddy: Me first! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Otto: At least we're far away from those Kanker sisters.

Waffle: But it was all yoru fault.

Otto: I know, I'm sorry. (frowns)

Double D: We forgive you.

Eddy: We do? (Double D glares at him) Oh, all right! Yeesh!

Meanwhile...

Sandy: Did you y'all hear that? Our friends are in danger!

Blik: But how the heck are we gonna get outta here?

Patrick: (pointing) Ooh, shiny!

Patrick is pointing to the keys still on the cage lock.

Reggie: How come we didn't notice that before...?

Helga: Who cares? At least he did SOMETHING.

Sam slowly touched the keys and turned it. The cage door opened.

Gerald: We're free!

Helga: Finally.

The eight got out, but then an alarm went off and lasers zoomed everywhere. They were trapped once again.

Sandy: Dang it! A trap!

Plantkon, Wolfgang, Lars, and the Chumpy Chumps come over, frustrated.

Mr. Blik: (nervous) Eh, hi there...all.

Plankton: Oh no you don't! You kids aren't gettin' away that easy!

Lars: Yeah! We're gonna whoop your butts.

Sandy: (to friends) Well, there's only one thing we can only do.

Twister: Run?

Sandy: Exactly.

The good guys dodged the lasers as they ran, fast. The bad guys followed them. Luckily, our heroes found a room and locked themselves in there.

Reggie: That was too close!

Patrick: Where are we?

Helga: How are we supposed to know? It's not like...

Just then everyone sees a portal that leads to Peach Creek.

Helga: Never mind.

Sam: FREEDOM!

They run into the portal. In that world, the Eds, Otto, SpongeBob, Arnold, Gordon and Waffle return to where they were selling tickets.

Ed: Whoa! Cool!

SpongeBob: What's so cool?

Waffle: Yeah, we returned back from them, alive.

Double D: (to Arnold) Now, about getting your friends back home...

Suddenly Gerald, Helga, Patrick, Sandy, Reggie, Sam, Mr. Blik and Twister spat out of the portal.

Twister: Hey guys. (falls down;stars are around his head, like in every cartoon when someone falls down)

Gordon: Blik! How did you guys...

Blik: We found a portal while we were trapped from the bad guys.

Arnold: Trapped?

Helga: Yeah, football-head! Plankton, the Chumpy Chumps, Lars and Wolfgang are back! Big time!

Patrick: And they're gonna invade somewhere named Peach Creek!

(silence)

Otto: Dude, we're in Peach Creek.

Patrick: Really? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (runs away)

Sam: (to Double D) Who are you guys supposed to be?

Double D: I'm Double D. That's Ed, and Eddy. No relation.

Sam: Interesting...

Arnold: Adn these are our friends. Helga, Gerald, Twister, Reggie, Sam, Patrick, Sandy, and Mr. Blik.

Eddy: Hey I know you!

Mr. Blik: That reminds me...YOU STILL OWE ME MY MONEY BACK!!!

Suddenly, a crack came from the ground. No, not an Earthquake. It was Mr. Sin and the rest of the bad guys.

Mr. Sin: Hello there!

Ed: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Just like in that comic book I forgot 'cause I'm too scared! screams, runs away like Patrick)

SpongeBob: Sin? What do you want?

Mr. Sin: None of your business! Just to steel all the girls!

Then be some force, it picked up Reggie, Sandy, and Helga. We cut to Nazz and Sarah, who also get sucked into.

Mr. Sin: Well, ta ta! (laughs evilly as the girls scream and disappears;the boys are shocked)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Otto: (sarcastic) Great, just great.

SpongeBob: Oh no! Sandy, Reggie, Nazz, Sarah...

Eddy: At least SHE'S gone.

Ed: But Eddy! Sarah's my sister! We have to save them!

Double D: Ed is right, Eddy. Besides, we need to stop this evil!

Mr. Blik: I'm with sockhead on this one. (the rest agree)

Eddy: (sighs annoyed) Fine. The good thing is that we're saving Nazz.

Waffle: But how do we get back?

Sam: The portal! It's how we got here.

Twister: I forgot.

Arnold: Now us boys have to save the girls.

Rest: Yeah!

Later, the guys went into the portal and landed in Mr. Sin's world.

Gordon: So what's the plan?

Double: According to the surroundings here, the girls should be...

In a distance, they hear screaming.

Patrick: That must be them!

Blik: Hold it! We can't go in looking like this.

SpongeBob: Good point. But how...(points to something) Hey look at that!

The sponge points to minion costumes that are in the same exact size for them.

Otto: That convienent(?).

The cartoons put them on. They enter the room. Wolfgang, Lars, etc. are gone at the moment. The girls are stuck to the wall in goo.

Nazz: Oh not again!

Sarah: ED IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

Helga: I like your attitude, sister.

Double: It's us! We're here to save you.

Nazz: (dreamly) My hero. (Double D blushes, Eddy growls)

Suddenly the boys get stuck and can't move.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Voice: You ain't going nowheres!

The voice came from Lee. Marie and May are beside her.

All: Kankers!

Eddy: What the heck?

May: We joined forces with evil! (laughs;Marie slaps her)

Marie: We weren't supposed to tell them that yet, you idiot!

Lee: Now that they knows anyway, we teamed up with those losers!

May: To get revenge for our jawbreaker! (the sisters laugh)

Otto: That's it?

SpongeBob: (whispers) Don't antaginize them.

Waffle: We're doomed!

Lee, May, and Marie leave.

Reggie: Otto, get us out now!

Sarah: That's right. ED!

Ed: (to the Eds) My sister is getting angrier, Eddy!

Gordon: (firmly) I have a plan.

Patrick: What's that?

Gordon takes out some green gross soup and spreads it over the stuck. It disolves the stuff and disappears. The cat spreads some onto the walls and does the same. The cartoons are happy.

Sam: Of course! The ickyness from the soup must have some acid to disolve the stuff!

Gordon: Told you it was good use.

Twister: What do we do now?

Patrick: Donuts! (the rest turn to him) What?

Sandy: Weird.

Later, the kids have found a room where the villains are.

Blik: Okay, while they're planning, I...

Helga: Get the the point, Bliko!

Blik: (sighs) Fine!

Waffle: You guys still owe him money.

Mr. Blik: Shut up!

The Chumpy Chumps, Lars, Plankton, Wolfgang, and the Kanker sisters found them.

Plankton: Time you take you down!

The bad guys laugh evilly as the good guys are worried.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Otto: No way punks!

He takes out his stateboard and does moves over them. Nazz sighs.

Nazz: (dreamily) Isn't he amazing?

Reggie: Oh, brother!

SpongeBob takes out his karate gear and attacks Plankton.

SpongeBob: Don't worry Reg, I'm gonna save your life! (gets hit) I'm ok. (falls down)

The rest charge in and attack at will. Patrick and Ed ram into Plankton and May. Most take out swords they found.

Blik: Ah ha! Take that, you weenies!

Sarah: When I get home, someone is gonna pay for this DEEPLY! (fights)

Eventually, the non-heroes are defeated, lying on the ground. Then the room starts to change by going black and red.

Waffle: (scared) What now?

Double D: By my readings, something very bad is gonna happen. (everyone hears evil laughter)

Ed: This is just like in my comic book, when...

Gerald: Yeah, yeah. with probably something to do with right now.

Ed: Actually it had to do with gravy. I LIKE GRAVY!

Mr. Sin appears from the shadows. Everyone jumps back expact for Otto, SB, Arnold, and the Catscratch brothers.

Eddy: (frightened) W-Who are you supposed to be?

Mr. Sin: I am Mr. Sin, a very, VERY powerful shadow!

Gordon: Back for revenge, eh?

Double D: Revenge?

SpongeBob: (to DD) Long story.

Sin: Yes. Revenge. I decided to kidnap the girls. But I couldn't done it without the Kankers. Now, feel your DOOM!

He aims a fireball at them. They run for their lives. The Eds are cornered, prepared to be dipped.

Ed: This is the end!

Sin is ready at them one at them, but guess who dodges it.

May: Duh, you may not hurt our love ones!

Sin: Huh? I thought we had a deal!

Lee: We'll show you some good grief if you don't let the Eds go!

Marie: Yeah, they're ours!

Sin: (sighs) Fine. (leaves)

Eddy: Was it just me, our did the Kankers save our butts?

Lee: Now that we have you now...(the Eds scream as the girls chase them)

Otto: (to Arnold and SpongeBob) Let's do it like last time!

Waffle: (Blik and Gordon beside him) Don't forget about us!

SpongeBob: Let's do it!

The six attack Sin from behind and use whatever they got. Ed, Edd and Eddy, still being chased by May, Marie, and Lee, also joined in (but only to hide from them).

The scene goes out as it comes in again, but Sin is gone. Then a light appears. The woman from the first story appears.

Sandy: Who are you?

Woman: I am Iona. You have been great help.

Otto: Thanks.

Iona: I see you made some new friends. Please tell me.

Ed: I'm Ed.

Double D: Greetings, I'm Edd. With two 'Ds'.

Eddy: And I'm Eddy, and handsomest of the group.

Iona: (giggles) I see. Well, live long and prosper. (does the Vulcan salute from 'Star Trek' and disappears)

Twister: That was nuts!

Nazz: Weird, dude. (to Double D) Let's go.

Blik: Yeah. And you guys still owe me...

Rest: (cut Blik off) We know already!

Later, they return back to their own worlds. The Eds have now joined the group. Otto got a trophy for the win. The ones who stole Blik's money, had to pay it back. Nazz and Sarah got their memeories erased by the brains of the group. The villains got returned back too. This is it. I know. It's stupid.

Back in the Angry Beavers world, Norbert and Daggett are pulling Ren and Stimpy's hair's off. We really have to tell this story sometime. Oh well! Bye!

* * *

Author's Note: I know! It's stupid! I just wanted to get it over with. Anyway, please review. I might revise (which will be a very long time from now). NO FLAMES!!!  



End file.
